Daddies and Daughters
by xmenfan33
Summary: Remy and Henri take their daughters Kaitie and Teri to the park for the afternoon. Part of the Babysitting series.


**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-men Evolution_**

**_Part of the Babysitting Series_**

**_Daddies and Daughters_**

_Remy and Henri take their daughters Kaitie and Teri to the park for the afternoon._

Remy and Henri quietly slip out of the mansion. They are hoping to avoid detection from anyone else in the house. Their wives, of course, know where they are, however, they do _not_ want to be joined by a certain crazy brother-in-law who insists he's actually Remy's brother.

They get to the park quickly, and stake out a picnic table, before setting their two-year old daughters in the sandbox to play.

"So how're t'ings at home?" Remy asked

" Same. Pere's mad dat y' won' jus pack up y' family an come home, Tante tellin him t' mind his business, Mercy's cranky." Henri responded.

"… Why is Mercy cranky?"

" Cause she is havin anot'er bebe. Dat makes her cranky."

"Ah." Remy nods, fully understanding, his own wife in the beginning of her second pregnancy.

"So. Y' still likin it here?" Henri asked after a few minutes of watching the girls play.

"Oui. Fer de mos part." Remy replied. "Cept when insane vampires kidnap me cause dey insist I'm their son, or Jamie finds de chocolate, everythin's great." Remy replied, as Kaitie dumps a bucketful of sand over her head.

The sand got all over her hair, into her clothes, and in her eyes. Getting it in her eyes made her begin to whimper. Remy jumps to his feet. He rushed over to her and quickly calmed her back down, brushing off the sand before she could actually cry. Remy trusted his brother with his life. But not with Kaitie's secret.

Remy had continued to manage to hide Kaitie's powers from his family. Mostly because they rarely came to visit, and because he lived with a houseful of mutant teenagers. Several of which were willing to take the blame when Kaitie burnt something around his family. Especially his father. Though he didn't want his brother to know yet either.

Teri, his little niece, repeated Kaitie's sand dump, as soon as Remy sat back down. Remy looked expectantly at Henri. Henri just shook his head.

"Y'know. You don' have t' run to dem every time dey cry. Elsewise, y' spoil dem." Henri stated, not agreeing with how frequently he saw Remy and his wife rush to the child.

"I'm not gonna jus sit here while m' daughter cries." Remy replied, shuddering at the destruction that could happen if he did.

"Den. She will be spoiled." Henri replied.

"Non. She won't. We don give her everyt'ing she wants. We just believe in comfortin her when she sad or hurt." Remy replied, stubbornness in his tone.

They quickly drop the subject before it can ruin their afternoon, as they watch the girls walk over to the toddler slide, and begin playing on it.

"So, you excited bout havin another baby?" Remy asked after several minutes.

"Oui. Mais, you should know. You are very lucky. Both dat you live so far away, and dat you managed a boy de next time. Pere won't shut up bout de new baby needin ta be a boy." Henri says with a sigh.

"Mercy should have a girl, jus' to spite him." Remy replied.

"… It don' work like dat." Henri stated.

"I know. Still dat would be great." Remy replied, chuckling.

"Den he be buggin you bout yer boy." Henri smirked.

"I hope you have a son!" Remy exclaimed, horrified at the idea.

"So, Rogue havin another one too, eh?" Henri said after a moment.

"Oui. We're excited. Others, no so much." Remy answered with a shrug.

"Why's dat?" Henri asked, confused. _Why would it matter?_

"Because of Kaitie and Oli's Po-poutin. Dey say they pout too much." Remy stated. _That was close; I need to watch myself better._

"Dat cause you spoil dem." Henri stated, smugly.

"Only when your round." Remy protested, tired of Henri's complaints.

"Why?" Henri was again confused.

"Pere."

"I see. Okay non, I don't. What's Pere got ta do wit' it."

Remy was saved from answering, when Kaitie walked up and handed him an empty bottle she had picked up near the slide. Grateful for the distraction, Remy quickly pulled out the baby wipes, and washed her hands, while muttering about maintaince in the park.

"You would think, as much as dey charge in taxes here, dat Bayville could keep de trash off de playground at least." Remy said, as he sent his daughter back to play.

"Remy… you are such a mother hen." Henri replied, as Teri came over, with her own 'treasure'.

"How would Mercy feel, if she knew dat you just sent Teri back t' play wit'out cleanin her hands?" Remy replied, and then continued when Henri's expression answered for him. "Now. Imagine Mercy with the ability t' knock you out wit' a touch."

"I see. Okay, that would be scary." Henri replied a minute later.

"Oui. Now you get it."

Before the conversation could continue, Pietro walked up, with his infant daughter, Luna, in a baby carrier. Remy rolled his eyes. As if his relatives weren't annoying enough, he had to deal with insane adopted-step- brothers-in law too? How was that fair.

"Hello-how's-it-going-We-great-have-you-met-Luna-y et?" Pietro stated, attempting to speak slowly enough to be understood.

"Hello, Pie. How are you today?" Remy responded, attempting to be polite.

" !" Pietro responded. Remy wished Wanda was here, she always translated for the rest of them.

Henri just stared at the speedster. He had no idea what he had said. Kaitie and Teri, meanwhile, had walked over, to see the baby.

"Shouldyoureallyhaveyourlittlefirestarteroutinpubl icwithoutanextinquisher?" Pietro asked, still insulted.

Remy was now grateful that Wanda wasn't here to translate, because he understood that one. Henri, luckily, was still completely lost. Remy glared at Pietro, trying to think of a way to get rid of him.

"So, have Mags and company been by to see you lately?" Remy asked, snidely. "I'm pretty sure they were looking for you earlier, when they stopped to say hi to Kaitie."

Pietro gulped. Then he quickly rushed out a goodbye before he disappeared.

"Who was that, anyway?" Henri asked after a few minutes.

"My wife's step-brother." Remy answered, still irritated.

"So, subject closed." Henri replied; Remy thankfully nodded.

"Wait. What did he say anyway?" Henri asked a bit later, as they were getting they girls ready to eat.

"Nothing important. He doesn't like his sister's choice in husbands. "Remy said, avoiding the question.

"Oh. I see." Henri replied.

The girls ate happily, while their fathers' watch, before they begin packing up and wrestling the girls back into their strollers. As they begin walking away, Henri asked. "So how're dose terr'ble two goin fer you?"

Remy froze, growing pale. He had forgotten the Terrible twos. How were they to get through the terrible twos? With his family there, how would he keep her powers a secret, when the tantrum stage started? He needed to get rid of the family as quickly as possible, and buy more extinguishers. That's all there was to it.

"She ain't started dem yet." Remy finally stated.

"Well, dat make sense. She only been two fer t'ree days." Henri replied.

"Oui. Mais, I still not lookin' forward t' dat one." Remy said.

"Spec'lly wit de way y' spoil her." Henri stated, returning to his earlier observation.

"We do _**not**_ spoil her. Less y'all here." Remy repeated.

"Again, why?" Henri answered.

" Cause we don' wanna deal wit' her fits AND Pere." Remy stated.

"You hidin somet'in from us. I don' know what, mais y' are. Don' worry, I ain't tellin dat t' Pere, mais I know y' are." Henri stated.

Remy never could keep a secret from Henri for long. Everyone else in the world, yes. Even his Tante, who seemed all seeing. Not Henri though. Or Rogue, she always knew too. Henri though, that could be a problem.

Sitting back down, on a bench near the edge of the park, Remy stated." Okay. I'll tell you. But you _**have**_ to promise not to tell anyone else. Not even Mercy."

"Not even Mercy?"

"This is far too important to risk anyone finding out."

"Okay."

"My children are like me. We knew they would be eventually, but they already are."

"…What do they do?" Henri asked curious.

"Oli, he's just like me. Kaitie, she starts fires when she cries. Normally, we just put em out and tell her no, but when the family's here….. We don't want the family, Pere, knowin. Cause you know what he's like." Remy rushed out.

"… So you don't spoil her normally?" Henri finally asked, after several minutes.

"Non."

"Just when de family comes round."

"Oui."

"Kay. Den I'll get dem all t' come home. Dat way you can deal wit' her as normal, wit'out fear. Cause she gonna get used to this spoilin easy. Den de two. Dey be much worse." Henri stated, Remy shuddering at the idea. "So, are all de babies?"

"Presumably." Remy replied.

"How many?" Henri asked, curious.

"So far, just ours… and Nate seems a bit psychic. Normally it takes til they're older." Remy shrugged.

Henri nodded. The longer he thought about it, the scarier it seemed. His niece and nephew were infants. With superpowers. How do you explain to a baby not to use their powers?! How did Remy and his wife deal with it?!

"Wait! You weren't going to say 'pouting' earlier, were you? The others are afraid of their powers aren't they?" Henri asked when they were nearly home.

"Oui. Mais, we need t' drop it now." Remy stated, as Rogue, carrying Oli, came out to meet them.

"I told m' brother." Remy tells her. She nods, she thought he would. "He won' say anythin' though. So it's fine."

"I know. Even if he did. They can't do anything to us. After all your daddy can't stand up to the X-men. Plus can you imagine how Logan would react?" Rogue replied, as she kissed his cheek, and he laughed. Yes everything was going to be fine.


End file.
